


Is That You?

by evangelineimagine



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: A Natasha one where you were together before she became an Avenger but you had to go for some reason which is why she is so curt with the others and one day you come back when they are all watching a movie and she jumps on you and just fluff? Thanks
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 125





	Is That You?

You had never been this nervous in your life. Coming back into the world like this after years in hiding, having taken care of something that couldn’t be left alone, you stood now stood in the hallway which you knew led to a huge living space. 

Nothing was worse than the feeling of having no idea how she would react to seeing you back again, not even the training both you and her had received in the red room. 

You could hear the booming sound of the movie playing in the room, and knowing everyone's attention would be on the screen you dared to walk till you stood inside the room. 

They all sat on the couches surrounding a huge screen playing some kind of fantasy movie, eyes glued to the screen and popcorn being sent around constantly. 

It was a rare sight for you, such a calm scene. It felt safe, although someone could have easily jumped on them all and killed them on the spot right now. it felt like family. 

Natasha sat between two men, both blond, although one of them was taller and stronger built than the other one. You could see she was enjoying the movie, her eyes weren’t guarded as they had been all those years ago, nor was her body ready for attack. 

She was relaxed. 

You had no idea how long you stood there watching them, taking in the calmness of the scene in front of you, but suddenly the credits were rolling and they started to look around at each other, chatting excitedly. 

Although a certain pair of eyes landed on you, leaning on the wall, pretty quickly. 

Natasha stilled as she saw you, you definitely had surprised her, shocked her even. And you must admit, it had to be the first time you had been able to say so. 

The strongly built man beside her seemed to notice Natasha’s attention was somewhere else, following her gaze to land on you. 

He abruptly stood up, his stance defensive, making everyone’s attention being drawn to you as well, but you paid them none back. 

Your eyes were locked with Natasha’s. Nat placed her hand on the guy’s arm, as a sign you were no threat, slowly rising from her position on the couch. 

«Y/n? Is that really you?» Her voice was weak as she slowly approached. 

«It really is.» You replied, careful not to make any sudden gestures. Nat hated that. 

At your words she seemed to almost wake up from her slow stance, quickly running over to you and wrapping her arms around your shoulders, hugging you tightly to her. 

«I missed you so much.» She whispered into your hair, and you could tell she was crying. Natasha was crying, actually crying. And at that moment you could do nothing more than to hug er tightly back, nuzzling your face in her hair as you held each other as your life depended on it. 

«I missed you too, peaches.» You whispered back, using your old pet name on her. 

You two pulled away slightly, the rest of the people behind Nat having disappeared from your attention completely, looking into Natasha’s eyes. 

Both of you stood there just staring at each other with almost sad smiles on your faces, until suddenly Nat pulled you to her again, this time her soft lips met yours.

You never thought one could have missed the feeling of someone’s lips against one’s own so much, but as Natasha was kissing you ever so gently and with so much passion, you did just that. 

The sound of people cheering behind you, made you both pull away, seeing all of Nat’s friends standing there looking at you two, clapping and hoisting. 

You let out a laugh as you pulled her into a hug again. You were never going to leave her side ever again.


End file.
